


hat trick

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Many mentions of 00z ot4, Romance disguised as porn, Service Top Lee Jeno, Sub Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: "Everyone wanted you tonight. Everyone. Did you hear them screaming your name, Jeno? Do you like that?”





	hat trick

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head empty Jeno sexy

“What was all that about?” Jaemin asks as they’re hurried backstage, the roar of the crowd now muted behind the canvas doors.

"All what about?" Jeno says. His arm bumps against Renjun, skin hot even through the fabric of his shirt. Jaemin falls into step with them and throws his arm around Jeno's shoulders.

"All that huff and puff. The yelling? The stomping? Taking off your tie like that?” Jaemin squeezes Jeno’s bicep, playful. “Has sexy Lee Jeno taken over?"

"Oh, that," Jeno says. Renjun snorts. The tips of Jeno's ears begin to turn red.

"Yes, Jeno, that," Renjun says. He’s seen it, heard it, the feral roar Jeno had let out as he’d moved to his position for the last dance break during _ Boom _, a cry for the crowd to ‘make some noise’. It had made something spike through Renjun’s body, something that combined with the stage high to make him punch drunk.

"I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"And taking off your tie?"

Jeno ducks his head. "You know. I just wanted to."

"Oh, he just wanted to," Jaemin says, looking over Jeno’s shoulders to meet Renjun’s eyes. “Did you hear that, Renjun? He just wanted to.”

Renjun nods. He knows the game Jaemin tries to play. “What else does our boy want?” he asks, and Jeno laughs, nervous, strained.

“Very funny, guys.”

They stop in the dressing room for the staff to remove their audio packs and collect their in ear monitors. Jaemin doesn’t leave Jeno alone for a second, keeps poking him in the side and giggling every time he tries to dodge away from him, much to the displeasure of the poor woman trying to untape the wires from the small of his back. When she gets Jeno to lift his arms up for his belt to be unhooked, Jaemin takes the opportunity to run his hands across his stomach.

"Look at those chocolate abs," Jaemin says, laughing. He dips his hands maybe a centimetre too low, pulls at the waistband of Jeno’s pants, then smiles sweetly at him. "Don't you wanna take a bite?"

Chenle, lounging on the other end of the couch, starts singing _ nyam nyam _under his breath.

“Something on your mind?” Renjun asks. Chenle stops, looks at the scene (Jeno, finally divested of his audio equipment, trying to escape from Jaemin, who has his arms wrapped around his waist and is about three centimetres away from biting his neck), turns back to Renjun and smiles sheepishly.

“I’m hungry,” he says. Renjun tries to hold in his laughter and Chenle’s smile becomes fuller. Behind them, Jeno is yelling and begging for Jaemin to let him go while Jaemin wrestles with his shirt and continues to try to bring his abs to the attention of the room.

Jisung is the last to lose his equipment and — after a brief moment where Chenle loses his phone and subsequently finds it under a chip wrapper — they’re shuffled off, back through the winding corridors. Jaemin well and truly has a hold on Jeno now, and try as he might Jeno can’t break it, each attempt to escape causing him to be pulled closer.

“Sexy boy,” Jaemin coos, lips almost pressed against his ear.

“Jaemin, please,” Jeno whines. Somewhere behind the canvas walls the roar of the crowd surges, a living entity that makes Renjun’s blood sing. “It’s just acting.”

“Mmmm,” Jaemin says, “good acting.” He leans in and, in a stage whisper, adds — “everyone wanted you tonight. Everyone. Did you hear them screaming your name, Jeno? Do you like that?”

It’s not directed at him, but Renjun shivers, the low drawl in Jaemin’s voice dancing up his spine.

“He loves it,” Renjun says, feeling his skin prickle with warmth. The stage lights are gone, but their heat remains, and Jaemin’s energy is infectious, runs between them with Jeno as the conduit. Renjun checks behind them and gives Jeno a quick pat on the ass, revels in the way he stiffens. “You love the attention, don’t you?”

“Guys,” Jeno says, looking between the two of them, face bright red. “Right here? Really?”

“Why not?” Renjun asks. He gives his best smile of innocence, eyes wide, lashes fluttering, and Jaemin snickers. “What’s wrong with what we’re saying? You’re a performer, right? You love being on stage.”

“Ah, I, really, it’s—” his words trip over themselves and Jaemin pats him again.

“It’s okay, Jeno,” he says. “Don’t feel embarrassed. You must be tired, right? We’ll take care of you.”

‘_Devil child _,’ Renjun thinks. Jaemin is so greasy when he puts it on, so easily able to dig his way under Jeno’s skin, find the pressure points that make him melt into putty. 

“It’s not really that bad,” Jeno says. 

“It’s okay,” Jaemin says, smile bright. “We can take care of you, right, Injunnie?”

“Of course,” Renjun perks up. Jeno is so easy, so beautiful, so pliant beneath him. He’s good at this, even though he never really gets to show off much. Most of all, he just loves praising Jeno because he's ever deserving of it. The way he smiles is intoxicating, the best drug Renjun will ever know.

“You looked beautiful tonight,” Renjun adds, leaning in so his lips almost touch Jeno’s ear. “They want you, Jeno.” 

They pass through the doors to the carpark and the humid night air presses against their skin, the ground still slick with rainwater, city lights reflected in the puddles like portals to alternate dimensions. Jaemin climbs into the van and Renjun gives Jeno’s ass another squeeze to encourage him to follow. Jeno looks back at him and Renjun smiles sunnily, tilts his head. “Really,” he adds. 

Jeno smiles, small and shy. “You think?” he asks. Renjun nods and something seems to glow within Jeno just for the briefest of seconds. It’s a strange instance in a moment so otherwise sexually charged, but that’s Jeno, tender even in the heat of everything.

“I know.” Renjun says. Jeno ducks his head, stares at the ground for a second and looks back up, his smile blooming and his eyes turning into crescents.

“C’mon you two,” Jaemin says. “Stop gazing into each other’s eyes. Some of us actually want to get home by midnight.”

  
  
  
  
  


The tension in the van is nigh unbearable. Jisung and Chenle are playing some game in the front, yelling and slapping each other, Chenle's voice reaching dolphin level whenever Jisung pinches his arm.

"Don't bruise him," Jaemin says, but it's lazy, with little care. He’s playing with Jeno’s hair, twisting the carefully styled swish in his fringe and breaking the hold the hairspray has on it. 

Renjun’s hand lies in Jeno's lap, on the inside of his thigh, casually playing with the fabric of his pants. His fingers stroke up and down, close enough that Jeno occasionally freezes, before Jaemin calms him down, coos at him and tells him how cute he looks. It’s a two man job, working Jeno up until he’s sweating under his collar, his cheeks flushed red as he looks between the two of them. Jaemin keeps leaning in and whispering in his ear, and though Renjun can’t hear it, he can guess the words judging by how Jeno is squirming. He keeps moving away from Renjun, prompting him to slide his hand higher until he’s practically grazing his fingers against Jeno’s half hard cock.

“You should give Jeno your jacket,” Renjun says, when he catches Jaemin’s attention. Jaemin smiles and nods.

“Of course. It must be cold in that shirt right?” He pinches Jeno’s bicep and Jeno just tries to sink into the seat, tries to get away from the two of them crowding him in.

“Do you guys really have to do this?” he whispers, teeth clenched. Renjun strokes up and down the seam of his thigh, lets his finger wander ever so slightly to the side and run across the shape of his cock.

"Do you want us to stop?" Renjun asks. He keeps his tone playful but meets Jeno's eyes with a coolness, reminding him there's always an out if he needs it. 

Jeno shakes his head, the movement minute, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Renjun wishes he could kiss him, feels the urge surge through him like a lighter catching oil. He stamps it out, and, instead, settles for sliding his hand back down Jeno’s thigh, squeezes the muscle and gives a nod.

“Okay.” 

Jisung tickles Chenle, and Chenle starts to scream.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That was way too easy," Jaemin says, after Jisung and Chenle disappear with their manager past the corridor in the corner of the building. Kun had invited them back to the WayV dorm with promises of leftovers, and Renjun had almost jumped for joy when he’d seen the message. It was notoriously hard to get rid of Chenle and Jisung, the two of them somehow possessing a sixth sense for when any of them were trying to fuck in the dorm. Getting them out of the house completely was a blessing, and Renjun says as much.

"Are you really going to refuse a gift like that? Kun is a blessing."

Jaemin shrugs as he keys in the passcode to unlock their door. 

“I’m just saying it was too easy.”

There’s a beep as the door unlocks. Jaemin practically kicks it down, drags Jeno through and pulls him down the stairs, stopping half way to press him against the banister and kiss him. Renjun just laughs and squeezes past them, trails his hand across the small of Jaemin’s back while he heads down to the living room.

“You really couldn’t wait, could you?” Renjun says. Jaemin flips him off with one hand, the other wrapped around the back of Jeno’s neck. Their hips are slotted together and Jaemin makes no effort to hide his movements, the way he _ shoves _against Jeno, caging him in.

“Renjun,” Jaemin says, as Renjun turns on the light at the bottom of the steps. He glances back up at the two of them, Jeno’s face bright red, Jaemin smirking. “Do you think we should leave the boots on?”

His eyes flick downwards. The boots. Jeno’s boots. Knee high, tight, accentuating the line of his legs. "They do look rather good," Renjun says. He bites his lip. "What do you say, Jeno?"

"If you like them I can leave them on." 

Jaemin nearly attacks his face, kisses him long and deep. The two of them make a disgusting slurping noise and Renjun's stomach flutters.

It's been a while since they've had time together, time for all three of them. Longer then since they've had time for all four of them (or a bed big enough), mostly just couplings when they can squeeze time from their schedule. He's looking forward to this, especially with this Jeno who seems so bright, so alert, so full of the high of the crowd and ready to be taken apart.

"Do you want me to message Donghyuck?" Renjun asks, taking out his phone. Jaemin and Jeno break apart and he hears their footsteps on the stairs.

"If you want?" Jaemin says. "Wanna show him Jeno's outfit?"

"He's going to go back and watch it anyway."

"Still." 

Renjun glances at Jeno, waiting for his answer.

"If you want," Jeno says. "I think he'd like it."

"You're so soft for him," Jaemin says, wandering over to pick up a glass from the dish rack and fill it up from the tap. "It's actually kind of gross."

Jeno is already bright red, but if he wasn't Renjun thinks he'd blush even harder. It's endearing in a way that really only Jeno can be. Jaemin leans against the counter and watches as Renjun holds up his phone to snap a quick picture of Jeno standing against the front door. He’s half smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkled and Jaemin’s jacket pushed off one of his shoulders to reveal a strip of skin over his bicep. 

"You look cute," Renjun says, smiles at Jeno and swipes to opens up Kakaotalk. "What should I say?"

"''bout to get on this dick. Wish you were here.'" Jaemin says between sips of water. "And then send like 5 kissing emojis."

Renjun snorts. "One day someone will hack our Ktalk and create the biggest scandal you've ever seen."

He sends the photo to their group chat — the one Donghyuck had named ‘dick chat’ due to its unfortunate contents. Half the time Renjun opens it he expects to find a picture of Jaemin’s ass. At one point he’d made the mistake of checking it at dinner and had almost thrown his phone across the room because Jaemin in the shower had flashed across his screen for the briefest of seconds. 

This is a bit more tame. Not that it matters, he knows Donghyuck lives on the edge. He knows half the time he won’t even bother going to the bathroom to open the chat and reply to their messages. He distinctly remembers watching Donghyuck check his phone on Vlive once and type something, and then receiving a message a second later from him — ‘_ when will you eat my ass though _.’ 

They teased Jeno for being the exhibitionist, but Renjun sometimes wonders if they have it wrong. Or maybe it’s just that Donghyuck doesn’t care. 

His response is almost immediate — 

_ are you kidding me _

Renjun laughs.

_ shouldn't you be performing?? _

_ backstage_

miss_ you guys_

He goes to reply, sees Donghyuck is typing and waits for him to shatter the sentiment.

_ rly horny _

"There it is," Jaemin says. Renjun smirks as he replies.

_ there's more to life than sex _

_ says the people who are about to have sex without me _

"He's really cute when he's whiny,' Jaemin says, sending a quick message.

_ hope you're having fun!!! _

"And you're an asshole," Renjun says. He looks up and Jeno is standing at the bottom of the staircase looking between the two of them. The sweat on his skin has dried but there's still something exquisite about him, something that glistens. Renjun drops his phone on the table and closes the distance between them, winds his hand in Jeno's hair and pulls him in for a kiss, something slow, deepening as he opens his mouth. 

Jeno melts underneath him, his lips falling open, and his hands coming up to frame Renjun’s face. He’s warm and familiar and Renjun is reminded over and over just how much he loves this, loves having Jeno pressed against him, loves kissing him. They were made to fit together, made to hold each other, crafted perfectly to compliment each other.

"You two look good," Jaemin says, and Renjun takes it as a challenge, pulls Jeno's hair to tilt his head back and latch his mouth onto his exposed throat. It elicits a moan from Jeno and a barely concealed stare of dark lust from Jaemin, who maintains his carefully crafted composure as he lounges against the countertop.

Renjun nips at Jeno’s skin, wraps a hand around his bicep and squeezes, feels the muscle beneath his palm. The warmth of Jeno’s skin is a comfort, the same as the heady scent of lust and the aftermath of the show that rises from him in waves. Performer’s high, they said. Again and again. It’s what led him here in the first place, what sparked through their blood the first time they kissed. The only drug Renjun thinks he’ll ever need.

Jaemin’s bare feet are near noiseless on the carpet and Renjun jumps as he feels his hands wind around his waist, untuck his shirt from his pants and splay against his stomach. He flattens himself against Renjun’s back and there’s no mistaking the press of his cock against Renjun’s ass — no mistaking Jaemin’s intentions. 

Heat; his mouth attaching itself to Renjun’s neck, biting and nibbling, a low chuckle that resonates through the two of them. Jeno gasps and Renjun grinds the heel of his palm into his crotch, digs into him, deepens their kiss until he almost loses himself between the two bodies bracketing him on either side.

“Bed,” Renjun says, when he and Jeno break apart. Jaemin reaches out to catch the long line of spit that bridges them and smears it across Jeno’s mouth. It’s like an automatic response for his lips to part and Jaemin gets the message, slides his fingers into Jeno’s mouth and rests them against his lower lip, teasing Jeno with the sensation of his mouth being filled.

“Whose bed?” he asks, withdrawing his hand and patting Jeno’s cheek. 

“Renjun’s,” Jeno says. Renjun is surprised he can form a comprehensive thought — he looks a little dazed, a little sick with desire. He supposes he’s had a lot of practice though. He and Jaemin, Donghyuck too, always like to do this, prod and pull at him when he’s pressed against them, when they tease him until he’s whining. He’s not at Donghyuck’s hellchild level of making Jeno do his multiplication tables for absolutely no reason, but posing questions is fun. Watching Jeno flounder, too caught up in them, is fun. 

“He needs to change his sheets, anyway,” Jeno adds.

“How do you know that?” Renjun asks. Jeno’s eyes focus and maybe he’s not as far gone as Renjun had thought. He presses his open palm against Jeno’s cock through the fabric of his pants and rubs at him, slow, watches the way Jeno’s mouth opens just for a second before he regains composure.

“You know. I know stuff.”

Jaemin’s warmth leaves him, a parting kiss on the back of his neck, and Renjun takes the opportunity to press one last kiss to Jeno’s lips before taking his hand and giving him a smile.

“I won’t ask.”

“Last time,” Jeno says, and it’s enough of an answer. Last time. Last time he’d fucked Jeno straight into the mattress, fingers stuffed into his mouth to cushion the whimpering moans that had fought to escape the prison of his chest. Last time was a few days ago and Jeno probably is right. 

“You good?” Renjun asks. Jeno nods, squeezes his hand.

“Of course. I have you guys.”

Renjun has to stop himself from kissing him again because he knows if he doesn’t get to their bedroom soon he’s going to be stuck here forever. Kissing Jeno is intoxicating, even without everything else that’s swirling around his head, even without the creak of the leather of his boots, the way his skin peeks from the edges of his shirt, the taste of sweat on his lips. He’d do it forever if it didn’t make him so infuriatingly aroused, if he wasn’t at risk of losing his mind if he persisted too long. 

It would be a sweet madness to succumb to.

In the hallways he starts trying to unbuckle his belt before he realises it’s a largely futile effort, at least one handed. He lets go of Jeno and loosens his waistband, shoulders the door open, and pulls his socks off, Jeno helping him strip so he’s naked from the waist down. Renjun drops his jacket on the floor as he turns and kisses him, reaches for the buttons on Jeno’s vest to undress him. Jeno tries to help but Renjun swats his hand away, grabs his wrist as he tries to come back and guides him to his cock, sighing with relief as Jeno wraps a hand around him.

“It’s okay,” Renjun says, into his mouth. Jaemin comes through the door, presses a kiss against Renjun’s cheek and chuckles.

“You two again, huh?” he says. Renjun succeeds in undoing Jeno’s buttons, tucks his hands under his shirt and smooths them across the plane of his chest, breaking free from his mouth to nuzzle kisses along his jawline.

“What does that mean?” Jeno asks, though it’s punctuated by gasps, a gentle moan as Renjun sucks at the sensitive spot below his ear.

“Nothing,” Jaemin says. “You look cute, pup.”

Jeno’s grip on his cock tightens for a second and Renjun hisses, nips at his skin, shudders as Jeno twists his grip and fists Renjun’s hair with his free hand. He bites at him one last time and touches his fingers to the inside of his wrist, indicating for Jeno to release him.

The moment he’s free Renjun shoves Jeno’s jacket and shirt off his shoulders in one motion. They pool on the floor and Jeno kicks them away, allows Renjun a second to admire his body under the light. The sloping definition of his chest, his dark nipples and the lines of his stomach, muscles flexing under his skin as he turns sideways to look at where Jaemin is fiddling with something on top of the dresser. It makes arousal spike through Renjun and he wants, he wants Jeno, wants to kiss him and tell him how beautiful he is again and again until it’s inked into his skin.

Renjun pulls him into bed, pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips. He places a hand on Jeno’s chest to stabilise himself and lets out a long breath as their eyes meet, as he’s struck by the rawness in Jeno’s gaze. Sprawled out like this, gazing up at Renjun, he thinks it’s the most beautiful Jeno has ever looked. The kind of beauty that comes with vulnerability, with surrender, with the complete and utter trust that Jeno has in the two of them. It feels unfair, undeserving, but he swallows the thought, screws his eyes shut and curls his hand against Jeno’s skin.

"How are you feeling?" Renjun asks. 

Jeno just nods, body pushing upwards, hands coming to rest on Renjun’s hips. He gets the message, grinds down against his cock and receives an instantaneous reaction — Jeno’s soft whimpers. He won’t look at Renjun, just scrunches his eyes shut and bites his lip, and Renjun takes it as a challenge, dances his free hand against his collarbone for a second before trailing down to roll the bud of his nipple between his thumb and pointer. 

"Jeno," Jaemin says. He's sitting cross legged at the end of the mattress, already stripped down to his boxers, just watching, observing. "Are you gonna answer?"

Renjun sits up, rests his weight on Jeno more, his clothed cock now firmly pressed against Renjun’s bare ass. He uses his other hand to rub at a Jeno’s nipple, smiles as he makes an incomprehensible attempt at speech.

“Speak up.”

"Good," Jeno answers, voice thin. He opens his eyes and Renjun smiles at him.

"Just good?" he asks.

"Really good.”

"Do you wanna fuck me, Jeno?"

Jeno tenses, a soft moan falling from his lips. Renjun uses the heel of his palm to rub at his nipple and repeats the question, wondering where he can bite while avoiding their stylists’ wrath. 

"I said, Jeno, do you want to fuck me?" 

"Do you want me to?" Jeno asks. His voice is fuller now, tinged with the dark edges of arousal, with a semblance of confidence that says maybe he can handle this. His bottom lip quivers, and Renjun rocks back into him, slides along the length of his cock. 

"I'm asking you if you want to, Jeno."

He loves watching this. The sheer conflict that plays out across Jeno's face, his senses at war with each other. He only ever wants to please, only ever wants what they want, Renjun and Jaemin and Donghyuck, whoever thinks he's prettiest, whoever decides to pamper him (whoever is lucky enough, because they all want to treat him these days). Getting Jeno to assert himself is a challenge in itself, and Renjun revels in this little part of their game, making him ask for what he so desperately wants, making him so aroused he can barely contain himself, bursting apart at the seams.

"Yes," Jeno says, his voice small.

"What do you want, Jeno?"

"For you to," he screws up his face, "fuck yourself on me."

Renjun releases his grip on his nipples and Jeno gasps.

“Good boy,” Renjun says, soft, gives him a pat on the chest. Jaemin echoes him, voice a low purr.

"So good to our Injunnie." 

"He's always good," Renjun say, fingers resting against the yellowing bruises on his skin. "You really are the biggest sweetheart." He leans down and presses a kiss to Jeno's mouth, to his jaw, one, two, three, along the line of his neck. Jeno quivers and shakes and Renjun feels the mattress dip, feels Jaemin's hands on him, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“A minute, please,” he says, mouth pressed against Jeno’s clavicle. Jaemin lets out a high pitched whine and Renjun aims a kick behind him, misses entirely, much to Jaemin’s amusement. 

One more kiss — it’s always one more, isn’t it? — and he sits up and starts to unbutton his shirt. He doesn’t miss Jeno's eyes on his fingers, the way they follow slow progression of the exposure of his skin to the air. Jeno licks his lips and Renjun reaches down, presses against his bottom lip and enjoys the way Jeno's mouth falls open for him.

"So pretty," Renjun says, sliding his finger in-between his lips, "when you've got something in your mouth."

"Wish it was your cock," Jeno says, muffled. Renjun laughs, almost as much at the words as he does at Jeno's reaction, his eyes going wide and panicked.

"You really are possessed aren't you?" Renjun says. Jeno's cheeks are hot where he drags his finger across them, leaving a wet trail of spit that glistens in the light.

"Exhibitionist's stage high," Jaemin chuckles. "You're cute when you're needy, Jeno."

Jeno whines, his hips pressing up again, and Renjun responds in turn, meeting him to grind his ass into Jeno's cock. "How needy are you, I wonder?" 

The look in Jeno's eyes is glassy. Jaemin pulls Renjun’s shirt from his body, forces his arms back as he almost rips it off of him. He wraps himself around Renjun and _ bites _him, open mouthed, right against a near healed bruise on the jut of his shoulder. Renjun gasps and tries to bite down on the moan that follows as Jaemin’s hands dig into his sides.

"What do you want, baby?" Renjun asks. "Do you want Jaemin to watch you fuck me?" 

Jeno nods rather frantically and Jaemin laughs, his mouth vibrating against Renjun's skin where he kisses the topmost knobs of his spine. He bites, just lightly, and Renjun hisses, trying to keep his composure as he grinds against Jeno.

"Say it," Jaemin says. "Use your words, Jeno."

The soft moan that falls from Jeno's lips is divine, followed by hiccuping whines that tumble into Renjun’s mouth as he leans over and presses deep into his mouth. He tangles their hands together, brings Jeno's arms above his head to pin him in a long line to the mattress and Jeno arches underneath him, gasping. When they part it's wet, messy, a line of spit dropping from Renjun's mouth and splattering across Jeno's face.

"I want Jaemin to watch me fuck you," Jeno says. He's bright red, though if it's embarrassment or exertion Renjun's unsure. "I want—" he pauses, gasps. Renjun shoots a glare back at Jaemin, who currently has a hand wrapped around Jeno's cock.

"What?" Jaemin says. He strokes Jeno lazily, teasing soft moans from his lips.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes," Jaemin says. "Do _ you _mind?"

Renjun looks back at Jeno, eyes hooded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looks delightful, beautiful, all Renjun's to take. 

"Jeno," Renjun says. Jeno whimpers but meets his gaze, and that's what Renjun wanted to see, the thin line of his dark iris against his blown pupils, mouth thick with arousal that cloys like syrup. "Jeno, baby. What do you want?"

"To make you happy." 

"Is that what you want the most?"

Conflict sparks in his eyes and he freezes, his mouth opening and shutting wordlessly. Renjun places a finger on the hollow of his throat, feels the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallows. When Jeno speaks again there's no vibration, his voice breathy.

"I want you to use me," he says. It sends a pulse of arousal through Renjun’s body, makes him shiver with anticipation. His Jeno. All his.

Jaemin lets out an ‘ohohoho’, his composure lost for a second, and the moment hangs, air thick with a tension that Renjun thinks might choke him, before Jaemin pulls it back together and leans in to coo at Jeno.

"You're such a crowd pleaser. Onstage and off stage,” he says and aims a nip at Renjun’s ear. Renjun shoves him lightly but Jaemin doesn’t falter, just drapes himself over his body, the heat of his bare skin like a miniature sun. “That's all you want, isn't it? To give the people what they want."

"Only you," Jeno says. His eyes dart between the two of them and settle on Renjun. 

"Only us?" Renjun asks. He traces the column of Jeno’s neck, dips his fingers into all the hollows, along the lines of his tendons, the jut of his collarbone under skin marked red with the shape of Renjun's mouth.

"Only you," Jeno repeats.

_'We really don't deserve him,_' Renjun thinks. There's a shining adoration in Jeno's expression, a reverence that sings through every movement of his body, every stroke of his hand across Renjun’s skin. They all love in their own ways; Renjun behind closed doors, Jaemin with freedom and impunity, Donghyuck with his heart and soul, but Jeno loves with purity, with a depth Renjun is unsure he'll ever be able to match, with an unwavering trust that sends shivers down his spine, like his love is ancient even though they're so young. They've spent six years learning to love each other, but Jeno he feels like he's known him for a hundred lives before this, like his name was imprinted on Renjun's heart before they were even born.

There’s a gentle pause, all three of them trapped in the moment. Jaemin’s fingers dig into Renjun’s arm and he lets out a soft sigh.

“You too,” he says. “Angel.”

Renjun smiles and leans into Jaemin, runs his fingers along Jeno’s jaw and nods at him. “Yeah,” he says, heart suddenly full. “You too Jeno.” The squeeze that Jaemin gives him is more insistent now and he turns, meets his kiss open mouthed. His fingers dance across Jeno’s cheek, find his lips, and Jeno presses tiny kisses to each of them in turn before he takes them in, suckles at them and curls his tongue around them.

Jaemin is less gentle. He uses one hand to keep Renjun’s head facing him and wraps the other around his cock, elicits a hiss from Renjun, the sensation of his touch almost too much. It sparks through him and warps the tender energy, makes him move as if in retaliation to fuck Jeno’s mouth with his hand. He twists and pulls his cheek, smears spit across his lips as Jeno tries to suck at him.

“More,” Jeno says, and Renjun can’t resist. He almost shoves Jaemin away from him, twists his arm as he lunges at Jeno, hand slick with spit where it tangles into his hair. He kisses him wet, kisses him with hot breath, ruts against him and gasps his name like a prayer. The bed dips and he barely notices, caught up in Jeno’s body, in his mouth, in the tangle of their tongues and the noises that Jeno is making, full chested moans that resonate through him and vibrate down to the core of Renjun’s bones. 

He jumps at the coldness of the lube, so sudden, smeared against his ass, gasps against Jeno and breaks their kiss to bury his face in his neck as Jaemin slips a finger inside. Another follows, quickly, and Renjun can’t contain himself, soft ‘ah’s falling from his mouth as Jaemin works him open. He fucks himself back against Jaemin's fingers, pushes against his hand and revels in the slide and stretch of them inside of him. They fuck so much it's not entirely needed, but he still enjoys the act, feeling Jaemin inside him, feeling the heat and pure sensation as he fucks him.

If he were greedy, if tonight weren't about Jeno, beautiful Jeno, laid out before him, he'd ask for Jaemin to fuck him, or fuck his mouth, fill him up. He's not greedy though, not often. Certainly not when it comes to Jeno, who buzzes with energy, with adoration as he looks up at Renjun, hands on his face as Renjun gasps at Jaemin's fingers sliding in and out of his ass. It's strange to feel so much tenderness from Jeno when Jaemin feels like he's trying to break him in half from behind.

He gasps as Jaemin pulls out, the loss of fullness sudden. Jaemin slaps his ass, laughs and presses a kiss to the stinging skin.

"You truly do have the best ass in the industry," he says with a wistful sigh. 

"I bet you say that to anyone who lets you finger them."

"Not Donghyuck," Jaemin says. There's a snap of the lube bottle opening, then Jeno whines as Jaemin's hands touch his cock. "Can you imagine? I'd never hear the end of it."

"Donghyuck's ass is great," Jeno says, his voice almost incomprehensible. Jaemin scoffs.

"Again, you're soft on him."

Privately Renjun agrees, maybe a little bit in love with Donghyuck's ass and thighs (where he's found his dick planted more than once), but not publicly about to disagree with Jaemin. Instead he just hums, traces his fingers over the red marks on Jeno's chest as he waits for Jaemin to finish.

"I'm not soft on him," Jeno says. 

"Uh-huh."

Renjun pinches at Jeno's nipple and his face screws up, mouth falling open. He gasps and the bed dips again. Jaemin gives Renjun a tap on the ass. "Good to go," he says. Renjun swipes his thumb over Jeno's nipple again, tilts his head and watches him, his eyes dark, mouth parted like it's inviting Renjun in.

"You're so pretty, Lee Jeno," Renjun says. He’s ready now. "Do you wanna fuck me?"

"Yes," Jeno says. Renjun smiles sweetly and reaches behind him until he finds Jeno's cock, tries to keep his eyes on his face. He's hot and heavy in Renjun's hand, slick with lube, and Renjun strokes him, once, twice, Jeno's face screwing up at the sensation.

"How much, baby?" 

Jeno whimpers. It prompts Renjun to sit back and prop himself up on his knees, one hand on Jeno's chest for stability. Jeno's boots creak as he moves and he finds Jaemin’s hands join his, guide him so Jeno’s cock is lined up. 

“How much?” he repeats himself. Jeno whimpers again.

“Renjun, please,” he says, and Renjun hushes him, sinks down onto his cock, tries not to gasp as he rocks himself in. It’s a futile effort, whines and whimpers wrung from his body and he bows his head, chokes out Jeno’s name, quivering as the sensation of Jeno filling him up. Jeno twitches and thrusts against him and Jaemin’s hand trails up the cleft of his ass, presses against knobs of his spine. 

“How much?” Jaemin asks, repeating the question. Renjun ignores him, doesn’t care anymore, braces his hands on Jeno’s chest and fucks himself on him, gasping at the drag of his cock inside him. There’s a fullness that Jaemin’s fingers couldn’t quite manage, a heat that comes from their bodies being so close together, one that spreads across his skin, molten and heavy. It weighs Renjun down, curls through his blood, spurs him on. It’s enough that even Jaemin is distracted, even more so when Jeno makes a grabbing gesture at him, paws at his leg to beg him to come closer so he can wrap a hand around his cock. 

“Fuck,” Jaemin says, “Jeno, angel. Fuck. Look at you.”

Renjun digs his nails into Jeno’s chest and bows over him, kisses him, messy, sloppy, sliding against Jeno as his hips make weak movements to try fuck into him. 

“It’s okay,” Renjun says, drags his hand down the side of Jeno’s face, catching the sweat beading on his skin. “It’s okay, Jeno, let me. Baby, let me.”

Jeno’s power of speech is gone, and Renjun is losing himself too, in the sensation of Jeno, of Jaemin’s fingers scrabbling against him, in the sound of his ass smacking against Jeno’s thighs. He sits up straight again and braces himself against Jeno, legs working to lift him as much as he can before he sinks down onto him It elicits whines from the depths of his throat, involuntary sounds that escape with every push of Jeno’s cock inside of him, choked gasps and whimpers that he tries to swallow to no avail. 

“So fucking beautiful, Jeno,” Renjun says, his voice wrecked. “Look at you, so good.”

Every part of him seems to sing, seems to wind tight in anticipation, and fuck, he didn’t think he was this close. Not until Jaemin wraps a hand around him and he feels heat flush against his sweat slick skin, an electricity that surges through him like he’s a livewire.

“It’s okay,” Jaemin says, though Renjun doesn’t know who he’s talking to. His hand shakes as he turns Renjun’s cheek to kiss him and Renjun gasps, moans into the resulting kiss, over and over as he fucks himself down onto Jeno’s cock. Every part of him seems to be on fire but he knows it’s okay, knows he’s okay like this, Jaemin’s hand on him, Jeno grasping at his thigh.

To no surprise Jeno is the first one to come, little warning apart from his hips jerking up and a soft cry falling from his lips. His nails dig into Renjun’s thigh and Renjun fucks himself as deep as he can go, tenses in anticipation.

“You’re so good, baby,” he says and Jeno squirms, lets out a long moan edged heavy with lust, with want, broken syllables of their names tumbling naked into the air. His hips arch upwards, like he’s trying to bury himself inside of Renjun and in turn Renjun gasps, sparks arcing at the tip of his tongue.

The shudders still wrack Jeno’s body when Jaemin comes, their orgasms almost in time. It’s with little fanfare, his head jerking forward, shoulders shaking as he spills into Jeno’s hand. Jeno strokes him through it, still whimpering, and it’s only when he taps Renjun’s thigh that Renjun realises he’s still inside of him. He pulls himself off, gasps as he feels Jeno’s cock slide out, slick with lube and cum, and leave him with a dull emptiness. Renjun wraps a hand around his cock and breathes out, bites back a moan as he watches Jeno lift his hand to lap at where Jaemin’s cum is smeared across his skin. His lips close around the tips of his fingers, tongue darting out to press against the droplets caught on the back of his knuckles, and it’s too much, it’s too fucking much.

“Jeno,” Renjun says. Jeno’s gaze is lazy and warm, filled with adoration, lust fading from his eyes and replaced with a love that terrifies him. He sucks a finger deep into his mouth and then parts his lips, tilts his head back in anticipation, answering the question that Renjun leaves unasked.

_ Where do you want it? _

Renjun scrambles up the bed and kneels over him, and as he starts to stroke himself again Jeno’s hand covers his, moves in time with him. Every point in his body is wound tight, and he feels the world narrow, to the rattle of his breath in his lungs, to Jeno’s face and the drops of Jaemin’s cum smeared haphazardly on his lips, to his hand wrapped around him and the feeling of his load trickling down the insides of his thighs. 

“It’s okay,” Jeno says, and fuck, fuck, Renjun loses it. His orgasm hits him like a freight train, a sucker punch in the gut, his thighs locking up and his body trying to fold over itself. It ignites in him, like his blood is oil, Jeno the spark that damns him to burn himself to ashes. The moan that comes from his mouth feels like it’s torn from him, and he shakes, shudders as he paints Jeno’s face in splotches of white. It splatters across his cheek, across the tip of his nose, on the jut of his jawbone, on the bruised pink of his mouth. His tongue darts out to lick at the droplets on his lips and Renjun collapses, falls sideways onto the mattress, body wrung out and loose, every part of him spent.

“Fuck,” he says. His voice is wracked, rough, like he’s been stranded in a desert without water. Jaemin chuckles and gives him a smile, acknowledges his struggle, acknowledges how destroyed he must look. He reaches down to smear Renjun’s cum across Jeno’s face and Renjun groans, feeling the tiniest pang of arousal echo through him even though his body absolutely wants the opposite.

“You’re so pretty, Jeno,” Jaemin says, and Jeno smiles, his eyes drooping shut. Sweat cools on Renjun’s skin and he knows he needs to move, knows he needs to clean up before he’s left a sticky mess. He groans, reaches out to splay his hand across Jeno’s chest. He tries to tear his eyes away from where Jaemin is feeding his cum to Jeno, but it’s difficult with how mesmerising it is, how Jeno is so willing even spent and used.

“So pretty,” Renjun echoes. Jaemin chuckles, smudges a streak across his cheekbone then slips his finger past Jeno’s lips. 

“You hear that, angel?” Jaemin asks. Jeno makes a noise of contentedness. “You really are the best thing in the world.”

It’s true, Renjun thinks. Jeno turns to him and smiles, looks at him like he’s the whole universe, like Renjun was the one who set the stars alight. It settles in the hollows of his chest and tangles with his breaths, and Renjun knows here, here with Jeno and Jaemin, with Donghyuck in his heart even a thousand kilometers away, here is where he’s meant to be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> when will i ever write a fic where they're not disgustingly in love???
> 
> [twitter~](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)


End file.
